


Carry you over to a new morning

by JuliaBaggins



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auguste Lives, Courtship, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Okay, so this is a collection of prompts for different fandoms and ships that I answered on Tumblr :)1st Chapter: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), some angst and some fluff2nd Chapter: Andrew/Neil (The Foxhole Court) and a nightmare3rd Chapter: Andrew/Neil (The Foxhole Court) and some kids





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'll just post all of the little drabbles here that I came up with :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU where Auguste is alive, Damen gets injured after the events of Kings Rising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my Captive Prince Secret Santa thing for @actuallydrarry on Tumblr :)

The rain was drumming a steady rhythm against the castle walls and Damen’s eyes were fixed at the grey piece of heaven that one of the high windows showed him. It was raining, had been for days, and Damen sighed. He glanced at the papers in front of him, words above words securing the outlines of a peace between two countries that would hopefully prove to be steady. A few weeks had passed since Damen’s crowning ceremony, him being busy with negotiations ever since, and even before, as he still lay recovering from his wound inflicted by Kastor, diplomats from both Akielos and Vere had started to outline the peace that Auguste and Damen had agreed on.

Damen certainly was glad to be back in Ios, at home, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but admit to himself just how much he missed the two Veretians who had helped him so much in defeating Kastor and reclaiming his throne. Auguste had proven himself to be not only a true king and leader to his people but also a man whose company Damen enjoyed greatly, and Laurent… Well. As much as Damen was still surprised by it himself, he couldn’t deny that he had fallen in love with the prince of their former enemy country, and he also knew that this wouldn’t have been any different if Akielos and Vere would have still been at war with each other. He had made his decision between a kingdom or this long ago; his heart had decided probably even earlier than he became aware of it.

While Damen was still looking out into the rain, a servant arrived to remind him of the meeting he was supposed to attend in the evening; talking about new treaty regulations and taxes between Akielos and Vere with some influential merchants in the house of one of them. So he got ready, actually thankful for a reason to leave the palace and the thoughts of missing a certain Veretian; of blue eyes looking at him with so much honesty in them, soft blond hair between his fingers…

It was still raining when Damen rode out of the palace’s gates with Nikandros and the little guard that accompanied them, and soon, Damen felt like his cloak was soaking wet. The anticipation for the evening quickly vanished, what was it than just more hours of negotiations, and when he was just wondering when he might be able to go on a state visit to Vere, the world suddenly seemed to lose its ground, he was flying, flying through the air, the breath getting knocked out of his lungs, and then there was darkness, the world going black, black, _black_ …

 

“Laurent?”

Auguste’s voice caused Laurent’s eyes to snap up from the book he had nearly fallen asleep over; fixing on his older brother. His lips were tightly closed, a hint of worry in his oh so blue eyes, and in an instant, Laurent was wide awake.

“What happened?”

“A messenger has just arrived. From Ios.”

Laurent balled his hands into fists, nails digging into soft flesh.

“Apparently, Damen was taking a ride on a rainy day, and somehow, his horse slipped at a wet cobblestone, and he fell.”

Auguste had witnessed his little brother growing up to be a man who was an expert when it came to controlling his emotions in front of others, but he himself had known Laurent for too long and knew him too well to miss the panic in his eyes, the trembling of his hands that he fought hard to supress. And he was sure that Laurent wouldn’t waste a second in getting to Damen’s side.

 

When Damen woke up, he was confused. He was laying somewhere, probably in his bed judged by the soft pillows supporting him and the familiar smell; his head hurt, it was pitch black and there was someone else in the room with him. Damen could hear them breathing, not deep or even enough to be asleep, and so he started to speak.

“Hello?”

Damen heard a sigh, one that sounded relived, and shortly after he felt a hand in his own, grabbing it tightly. He wouldn’t have needed the light of the candle that was soon lit to recognize that it was no one but Laurent at his side, and though Damen was still confused and feeling a bit dizzy, he felt himself smiling.

In brief words, Laurent told Damen about what had happened, how he fell off his horse and lost consciousness for days, how Laurent had hurried to Akielos as soon as he had gotten the message about what had happened. And he nearly expected Laurent to comment on it but he didn’t, and he wouldn’t say it, but Damen could see just how worried he had been. So both of them stayed silent, holding each other’s hands a bit tighter until Damen fell asleep again.

 

In the next morning, Damen woke up to a bright sun, a sleeping blond prince holding his hand and a bunch of flowers at his night table. He watched the movement of Laurent’s eyes behind pale eyelids, wondering what he might be dreaming about, and when his lashes fluttered, revealing eyes bluer than the sky at the brightest summer day, he smiled at Laurent.

The Veretian soon got up and insisted for Damen to let the physician check on him, and when they were finally alone again, Damen pointed towards the flowers. He raised a questioning eyebrow while a smile played around his lips.

“I was told that this would be”, Laurent had to fight a smile himself at his next word, “adequate.”

“For?”, Damen asked with a smirk.

“Courting someone”, Laurent answered, his smile turning shy at the edges.

Damen swallowed, playing with the thought of telling him that his heart already belonged to Laurent fully and forever, but when he looked into his eyes, he was certain that Laurent knew this, just as he knew that he felt the same way about him, and so he just leaned up, pressing his lips to Laurent’s in a passionate kiss; a kiss that was an _I love you_ as well as an _I’m glad that you are alright…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments always make me very happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil has a nightmare during a thunderstorm, Andrew is there to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for the wonderful @elfiethewicked and her prompt "lightning strikes, gunshots, roses" for Andreil :)

It was a stormy night but the thunder and lightning strikes weren’t the reason why Andrew Minyard’s sleep got disturbed. Instead, Andrew woke up from a dreamless sleep because he registered a movement next to him. He had been a light sleeper as long as he could remember, and though the reasons for that weren’t present anymore, he was still very aware of his surroundings, always, and even more than usual when he was in a position as defenseless as being asleep.

What had woken Andrew now was Neil, pale face and sweat on his forehead, trashing around in what seemed to be a nightmare. Andrew watched him for only a moment, how tight his grip on the bedsheets was, how he seemed to curl in on himself, before he placed his hand on Neil’s neck. While he did so, he called his name, voice steady and definitely more than a whisper - if he’d wake Kevin up or not wasn’t Andrew’s concern at the moment.

It only needed Andrew calling Neil’s name once more before blue eyes blinked at him, still wide in terror. Neil took a few deep breaths, concentrating on the solid, grounding pressure of Andrew’s hand on his neck, and when he finally felt as if his pulse had calmed down to a nearly normal level, he placed his hand on top on Andrew’s that was not at his neck, instead laying on top of the sheets.

Neil didn’t say Thank You, he knew that Andrew would neither want nor need to hear it, and instead, Neil asked “Yes or No?”. Andrew’s “Yes” came quick and carefully, still giving Andrew an opportunity to back up if he wasn’t okay with it, Neil placed his head on Andrew’s shoulder. They usually didn’t sleep while cuddling but right now, Neil felt as if he needed it, or at least as if it would help - the thunder outside had been reflected as gunshots in his dreams, his father’s henchmen after him, after his family, and he couldn’t protect them, he couldn’t…

Andrew tightened his arm’s grip around Neil’s shoulders when he felt him getting lost in his thoughts and Neil looked up. Right in that moment, a lightning strike illuminated the room, bright white highlighting Andrew’s features, and Neil felt a smile tugging at his own lips. Because for the split second that he had been able to see Andrew’s face, Neil had been able to see something in his eyes, a little something that Neil couldn’t quite put a name on…

Had he looked at Andrew that way, Neil was sure that he would have been told not to. But he himself found that he didn’t mind. No, quite the opposite - their relationship might not be an average one, they might never tell that they loved each other in exact these words, might not give each other roses on Valentine’s day, but that wouldn’t have been what Neil wanted. Needed. No, Neil Josten needed the hint of something in hazel eyes, an arm that kept a steady grip on him, grounded him, reminded him where he was, with whom. And Neil needed this not from just anyone, but from Andrew. No one but Andrew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andreil and some training with kids, for Exy as well as for languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this wasn't really a prompt but still something I posted on Tumblr, for dear @elfiethewicked, and so I just decided to put it here too ;)

• So, imagine a retired Neil, in like his mid-thirties, not sure what to do with his life now that he’s retired  
• It’s not as if he’d really have to work ever again, not with the money Andrew and him made during their careers, so he can do just what he likes  
• Andrew has been doing a lot of community work during the last years and Neil never had as much time for it as he would have liked to because of his career  
• But now he has the time  
• So Neil starts teaching Exy at the local community center, and the kids there soon catch a spark of the love for his sport that burns inside Neil  
• Andrew likes to watch from a bench at the side of the court, how Neil interacts with the kids and how proudly he smiles every time one of them manages to play a good pass or makes a goal   
• One day this girl, let’s call her Annika, gets to the Exy training with tears in her eyes  
• And all the other kids start crowding her, asking what’s wrong, and even from his place a bit away Andrew can see that she’s uncomfortable with that  
• Just as Andrew asks himself if he should do something he sees Neil sending the other kids off to run around the court while he’s escorting Annika off of it  
• Neil’s not touching Annika, not quite, but he’s walking close to her, in a protective way, and as soon as they have reached the next bench and Annika has sat down he crouches down to be at eye level with her  
• Andrew can’t hear what Neil is saying but he sees how Annika is slowly relaxing, and then, a few minutes later, she’s laughing about something that Neil has said  
• A smile starts spreading on Neil’s features, reaching his blue blue eyes, and seeing Neil this way, with the laughing little girl next to him, it might do something to Andrew’s heart, something he doesn’t want to name but still can’t deny  
• After the next training, Andrew is waiting for Neil and the kids with ice cream, and they are having a lot of fun together  
• Most of the kids already have left when Annika is still there, and carefully, Neil asks when she’s going to be picked up  
• Annika explains that she’s living with her grandparents, that her grandma never got a driving license and that her grandpa hurt his foot – that was what she had been crying about, she was so worried but now he’s better, though still in no shape to drive a car  
• She says that she’ll just walk the few blocks but Neil offers to drive her home, and of course she says yes  
• Andrew tells Neil that he’ll just clean up the court in the meantime and hands Neil the keys for his Maserati; their fingers brushing against each other in a way that almost is tender  
• When Neil has driven Annika home they are welcomed by Annika’s grandma, a woman even tinier than Andrew, and she’s delighted to meet the man that her little girl has been talking about so much  
• So she invites Neil in for some tea and his curious to hear him talking about Exy, even if she might have never fully understood the rules, and when the grandpa walks in on his crutches there’s a proud glimmer in his eyes every time Neil mentions how good Annika is doing in the training  
• Before he leaves, Annika insists on showing Neil her room, and there, he smiles when he sees a poster of Kevin above her bed – he makes a mental note to have Kevin send her an autograph or, even better, to come and say hello the next time he visits Neil and Andrew  
• On Annika’s desk, a folder catches Neil’s eye, and she explains that it’s her Spanish homework – she struggles with Spanish, mostly because her teacher doesn’t put much effort into actually teaching the kids something  
• Neil offers that she could bring the Spanish stuff with her to the next Exy training, and after it, they sit down together and Neil helps Annika with her homework  
• The following week, some of Annika’s friends join them, and soon, it becomes part of their routine – they do some Exy training, eat something together and after that, Neil helps the kids with their languages  
• Once, a teenage girl approaches Neil, and she tells him that her little brother is in the training group and she’s taking Hungarian at college and if Neil might speak that too?  
• Of course he does, so Neil soon is busy helping with the Hungarian, as that language’s really hard  
• One of Annika’s friends, a little boy called Milan, is sitting there, unsure what to do – he’s struggling with his German and hasn’t had the chance to ask Neil for help yet, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to interrupt him  
• Neil notices Milan’s glances and when the boy told him what’s up, Neil points out that his husband, who’s sitting not too far away still busy with a bowl of ice cream whose size would give Kevin a heart attack, speaks German as well  
• Shyly, Milan goes towards Andrew, clutching his German book to him, and when he asks Andrew if he might help him, he receives a nod in return  
• Half an hour later, when Neil was able to help with all the Hungarian problems and that girl has left together with her brother, he looks out to Andrew, and sees him side by side with Milan, telling him a story while the boy listens with wide eyes  
• Neil knows better than to comment on this when they later go home, but he grabs Andrew’s hand as soon as possible, and still holds it when they sit down on their sofa  
• One of their cats hops in Neil’s lap, capturing Neil’s attention, and when he isn’t looking at Andrew, he hears his voice from the side, suggesting that they might host a little Halloween party for the kids from the training  
• Neil just says yes, and though he tries to hide it, Andrew catches the bright smile on Neil’s lips  
• Even after all these years, Andrew doesn’t miss the opportunity to tell Neil his percentage before he kisses the smile right off his lips

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Poets of the Fall's "Sleep"
> 
> Nice comments are always very welcome ❤


End file.
